Grimez
Grimez is a wrestler in the world of CAW. He is currently signed to YWE. He is a former Undisputed Heavyweight Champion, YWE Champion, & YWE Intercontinental Champion. He is also the 2009 Royal Rumble Winner. YWE (2008-2014 2017-present) Beginnings; YWE Intercontinental Champion Grimez debuted in the very first CPV The Great American Bash where he lost to Supahstar B (Blue Star). At Summerslam, Grimez would defeat Icon to become the new YWE Intercontinental Champion. At Cyber Sunday, Grimez would defeat The Angel in a TLC Match to retain his title. At Survivor Series, Grimez would continue his string of victories against Icon for the title. At Armageddon, he would defeat Icon in a rematch to retain the title. World Heavyweight Champion; Various Feuds At the Beginning of 2009, Grimez would win the 2009 Royal Rumble, lose the YWE Intercontinental Title to The Angel, and would win the World Heavyweight Title against Superstar B (now known as Blue Star), but he would turn Heel by doing that. At Backlash, Grimez would retain his World Title against Dynamite in a Singles Match. At Judgement Day, he would successfully defend the title against Supahstar B & Dynamite in a Triple Threat Match. At Night of Champions, he would lose the title to Mr. Black in a Singles Match. He would lose in his rematch against Mr. Black at The Great American Bash. At Summerslam, he would lose to Mr. Black for the 3rd time in a row in a Last Man Standing Match. Grimez would compete in a 6 Man Elimination Match for the World Title at Unforgiven, but the match was ultimately won by Thunder. At No Mercy, Grimez would continue his losing streak against Tornado in a Singles Match. At Survivor Series, Grimez would team up with Mr. Black & Supahstar B to beat John Cena, Triple H, & Randy Orton in a Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match. At Armageddon, Grimez would score his first singles win in months against Phenom in a No.1 Contenders Match, where the winner would face WWE Champion John Cena at the Royal Rumble. First Ever YWE Champion; Feud with Phsycoz At Royal Rumble, Grimez would defeat John Cena to convert the WWE Championship into the YWE Championship. At No Way Out, Grimez would defeat Cena again in a rematch. At Wrestlemania 1, Grimez would lose to Phsycoz in the main event for the YWE Title. However at Backlash, Grimez would win back the YWE Title from Phsycoz in a TLC Match. At Extreme Rules, Grimez would successfully defend the title against Phsycoz & Dynamite in a Triple Threat Match. At the Bash, Grimez would retain his title against rKo leader Rogan in a singles match. At Night of Champions, Grimez would lose his YWE Title against Rogan in a 6 Pack Challenge that also involved Phsycoz, Tornado, & the debuting Antho. At Summerslam, Grimez would defeat Phsycoz in a Steel Cage Match to end their feud. Various Feuds; Pursuit of the YWE Title At Hell in a Cell, Grimez would defeat Tornado in a Singles Match. At Bragging Rights, Grimez would team with YWE Champion Rogan & Dynamite to represent Team RAW in a losing effort against Team Smackdown (Blue Star, Thunder, & Undisputed Heavyweight Champion Mr. Black). Grimez would then help Antho & Tornado in their feud against rKo at Surivor Series, when they defeated r.K.o in a 6 Man Tag Team Match. At TLC, Grimez would finally get his rematch for the YWE Title in a Fatal 4 Way TLC Match that was won by Antho. At Royal Rumble, Grimez would compete in the 2011 Royal Rumble in order to compete for the YWE Title at Wrestlemania 2, but he was eliminated by Dynamite in the Final 2. At Elimination Chamber, Grimez would face YWE Champion Antho for the title to a No Contest. After the match, he & Antho would brawl against each other until they were separated from the referees. Grimez would still find his way to YWE Title Match at Wrestlemania 2, where he faced Antho & Phsycoz in a Triple Threat Match that was won by Phsycoz. At Extreme Rules, Grimez would lose to a returning John Cena in a Singles Match. At Backlash, Grimez would compete in a Fatal 4 Way No.1 Contenders Match that was won by Victor X. At Nitro, Grimez would continue his losing streak against Blue Star in a 2 out of 3 Falls where he didn't even score one pinfall. Alliance with Ace; Feud with Stone Cold At Summerslam, Grimez would attack Stone Cold after Stone Cold stunnered Mr. Ace, the owner of YWE, signifying an alliance between the two. At Night of Champions, Grimez would compete in a 6 Man Elimination Match for the YWE Title, but he would eliminated after Stone Cold interfered and stunnered him. At Hell In A Cell, Grimez & Ace would defeat Stone Cold in a Handicap Match putting an end to Grimez's losing streak. Feuds with Blue Star & Phenom At Extreme Rules, Blue Star Would Return After Losing To Rogan At Wrestlemaina Grimez Told Him He Was A Has Been So Later That Night When Grimez Faced Phenom In TLC Match Which He Would Lose Cause Of Blue Star. In MOney In The Bank, It Was A Triple Threat Between Phenom, Blue Star And New Champ Double D, Who Won The Title At Nitro Thanks To Fayth. Grimez Would Come Out And Hit Blue With A lead Pipe And Cost Him The Title. At SummerSlam These Two Went To War In A Last Standing Match Which Grimez Won. Grimez Had a Chance To Be Fighting For The Ywe Title At NOC But Didnt Get Chosen But The Same Night Screwing Phenom In The Triple Threat By Hitting Him With a Pipe All 3 Had A chance To Be #1 Contender At Hell In A cell But Pj Skilz Won All Ended At Survivor Series, Grimez would team with Blue Star & Phenom to represent the RAW Brand in a Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match, only to betray both of his teammates. At TLC, Grimez would compete in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Tables Match for the YWE Championship, where he was eliminated by Phenom. At Royal Rumble 2013, Grimez would enter the Royal Rumble Match at No.7 where he managed to eliminate Phsycoz & Dark Shark before being eliminated by the monster Fayth. At Elimination Chamber, Grimez competed in the YWE Championship Elimination Chamber Match where he managed to get a dose of revenge by eliminating Phenom, but was then eliminated by Blue Star there after. At Wrestlemania 4, Grimez would defeat Phenom in a Last Man Standing Match to end the feud. Afterwards, Grimez tried to assault and injure Phenom only to be stopped by a debuting Mario Sanchez. Move to Smackdown & Feud with Ace & Lula; Departure Return & SD General Manager XWP (2019) Hall Of Famer On April 27th 2019, it was announced that Grimez would be inducted into the XWP Hall Of Fame Class Of Season 3 as part of the Legacy Award. Championships & Accomplishments YWE: *Undisputed Heavyweight Champion - 1x *YWE Champion - 2x *YWE Intercontinental Champion - 1x *2009 Royal Rumble Winner *Smackdown General Manager XWP: * XWP Hall Of Fame (Class of Season 3) Entrance Music Theme Song: *'"Open Up" - Giggs (2008-present )' Category:YWE Category:CAW